Imperri
The natives of the ImperiusX’s homeworld of Adanac, and the primary inhabitant of the nation, are a species known as Imperri. While humanoid, they do maintain some very “alien” traits: Superficially, they appear almost human; with human-like skin and hair on their heads. The most noticeable among their non-human qualities is the fact that, in truth, they are more reptilian than mammalian, though they don't technically qualify as either. General Biological Information Imperri have tails which are comparable to those of Xenomorphs, though it is very different in several ways. Their tails have many unique and useful qualities which can be used to blend in with the rest of the galactic community, which is dominated by humans. The tails are typically the same length as their back, comprised of a hard, bronze-coloured, exoskeleton-like material in the segmented form of something reminiscent of a Xeno’s tail. Interestingly, Imperri have the ability to flatten their tails against themselves, almost to the point where the tail is less then a millimetre thick, thus removing the need for special chairs and garments and allowing them to use more humanoid styles in their furniture and clothing. The tails are also incredibly flexible, and highly articulate. They can also expand to be as long as the individual is tall, or contract to about half an arm's length. Furthermore, they do have the physical capacity to be used as a means of offence or defence, given the spear-like tip at the end of the tail, and can even be used to enhance balance when necessary. The tail has a unique place in Imperri society. Though a fully functional appendage that, like any other limb, must be maintained with use, they are never used in public. Additionally, it was widely considered unacceptable to show this limb to non-natives and strangers. To do was considered taboo. As 4NE, however, this taboo was dissipating, likely due to what is best described as a patriotic speciesist movement. The tips of tails can be shown in public, as well as in widely-viewed productions such as films and the like. Imperri also have serpent-like eyes and grey skin, though these features can easily be hidden with simple Force techniques, hologram projectors, or even cosmetic/beauty products and the like. In fact, most children are taught, from birth, to hide their true appearance from non-natives. Additionally, Imperri females do have breasts, though they are solely for the decorative purpose of attracting mates... Imperri can survive perfectly fine in oxygen-nitrogen atmospheres, but tend to prefer atmospheres with more nitrogen then oxygen, seeing as they primarily breath nitrogen. When still inside the body, their blood is bright purple. But when exposed to an exterior environment, the blood becomes very thick and black, almost tar-like. This speeds up the clotting of an open wound and makes it very hard for them to bleed to death. Imperri have three hearts; normally, only one is active. The other two still beat, though not as often and with less strength. In high stress situations, the second activates and stimulates the small adrenal glad attached to it. In very high stress situations, such as when the fight-or-flight reaction is triggered, the third activates and stimulates the large adrenal gland attached to it. If the primary heart should fail, the secondary can take over. And if the secondary fails, the tertiary can take over. Given that many syllables of the native language, Refined Sith'ari, occur on frequencies outside the range of human hearing, Imperri naturally have better hearing than most humanoids, as well as a greater sensitivity to sonics. A peculiarly reptilian aspect of the species is their vision spectrum. Their eyes are able to see clearly in very dim light, and the Imperri have not lost their ancestral ability to "see" heat. Such abilities must be consciously triggered, however, and are rarely used. Typically, their vision is comparable to that of the average human. They also have a fairly acute sense of smell, given that pheromones still play a very large and highly significant role in courtship and non-verbal/non-telepathic/unconscious communication. Additionally; Imperri tend to be quite comfortable in very high temperatures (most only start to complain at about 75 degrees centigrade), but are sensitive to the cold, often experiencing unpleasant or even painful sensations at temperatures around 0 degrees centigrade. The Pain Centre of their brain is different in design than that of a typical human’s in that it can be conditioned to simply shut down in the event of agonizing pain and thus, register no pain. Imperri are considered to be cold blooded, but they do have the ability to shiver and generate their own heat. Though they much prefer exterior heat sources and such to shivering. Finally, and most notably; Imperri females lay eggs. Laying is usually painless and lasts only about a minute or two. Similar to human newborns, the eggs are then taken to incubators and protected from the environment until the immune system has fully developed. While the embryo goes through the final stages of development in the egg, any defects it may have are fixed if possible. It hatches 3 to 5 weeks after being laid. Biological Summations Specifically Reptomammalian Traits ... Category:ImperiusX